


【暴卡】舌尖上的新娘

by Northen



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Multi, Other, 双性, 怀孕, 邮递新娘
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northen/pseuds/Northen
Summary: 暴乱在拆零食袋时，抽到了一位巧克力新娘





	【暴卡】舌尖上的新娘

01  
在毒液已经快乐地在巧克力礼包打滚的时候，暴乱还是少有的坚持传统食谱的顽固派。

他坚持享用健康成年男性的肾，也喜欢头脑聪明的人的脑子，那些白花花的东西对他来说比毒液喜欢的奶油要高级的多，即使这个年代，吃上这些极品的机会越来越少了。

连吃货都当不了的领袖，还有什么当头！

没有宿主的暴乱在无菌罐里黏糊糊地咆哮，然后打了个饿嗝。

毕竟吃人是犯法的，舌尖上的人类，ABC也是禁止播放的。

这时候毒液的宿主，或者说丈夫，也可以叫妻子——他们的伴侣的称呼可没那么复杂——推荐了他一些解决水土不服的方法。

偷偷去吃一点十恶不赦的坏蛋，或者找一个合适的宿主。

偷吃——暴乱嗤笑了一声，然后成功把自己推销给了某个人道毁灭组织。

宿主——暴乱不明白，宿主不是用完就吃的吗？有什么必要费尽心思去找？

“你以为我真的喜欢吃甜点吗？”那个完全被变成了一个甜牙齿的少女心怂货故作高深地说，“真正让我觉得满足的是埃迪的爱啊！”

然后他就为眼角看见的，被正在被宿主偷吃的巧克力蛋糕咆哮尖叫，撒泼打滚，嘤嘤嘤嘤。

不，明明就是巧克力使你疯狂，请不要用你的廉价去侮辱爱情。

02  
在人类形形色色数不清的情绪中，暴乱最不懂得的就是爱情。

他不是没吃过热恋中的人类，他们的脑子会分泌一种难以定义的味道，这没法用他们所说的甜蜜来形容。实际上，所有落到共生体口里的食物都没法用人类的词汇来形容。

暴乱为他们下定义，卑鄙的味道，哀伤的味道，恐惧的味道……他把他不理解的感情与味觉相联系，好记住自己的偏好，却甚少接触过爱情的滋味。

欢愉，悲哀，渴望，退缩，狭隘，宽广——爱情是一种奇特的怪味豆，又像别出心裁的糖果盒，你不知道下一秒在舌尖绽放的到底会是哪一种。

就像小孩子对零食袋里增送的玩具卡的执念，暴乱下定决心要把爱情的滋味集齐。

但是，他不是每次出任务都那么好运。

暴乱舔舔牙齿上沾染的血，嫌弃地吐了口唾沫。它们属于一个行将就木的老混蛋，买卖人口，毒品，枪械，珍惜动物，把自己的故乡弄的一团乱遭，明明已经丧失了欢爱的能力，却四处收罗美貌的少年少女，用各种非人的手段施虐，在那些年轻的尖叫和痛哭中发出桀桀的怪笑，贪婪的扭曲。

这种人的味道就像放霉了的陈酒，入口都是发酵过度的酸苦，那些软绵绵的霉菌沾染了口腔，让暴乱都恨不得花个几小时刷牙——

他要投诉！组织压迫境外劳工！还克扣伙食！他都不要工资了！让他吃个美味饱饭有那么难吗！

他得偷摸摸自己去找一点——

传来响动的大箱吸引了他的注意力。

03  
暴乱走近了那个传来响动的地方。按道理，处理这些非法物资是他同事的任务，但是想必他偷吃一只老虎啊，兔子啊，鹿啊什么的打打牙祭也不会出什么问题。

珍惜动物还能比老子珍惜不成！昆塔尔天上地下只此一只的共生体领袖才此！

他决定打开这只本来已经被订购的箱子，犒劳自己一份加料的工作餐。

暴乱打量着这个工工整整还留着呼吸孔的箱子，思考到底是连餐盘一起吃了还是文明点用刀用叉。

然而可能是感应到小命危在旦夕，箱子里的生物一阵挣扎。暴乱被突然的动静吓了一跳，一掌拍向这个不到他腰高的箱子的顶端。

所幸这个本来该跨越重洋的生物箱十分结实，只是稍微凹陷了一点，响动也停止了，好像一只被主人拍打了脑袋的顽皮小狗，老老实实地不敢妄动。

暴乱又凑近了一些，听到箱子里生物委屈兮兮的哀鸣。

算了，暴乱看了看被他打凹陷的箱子顶，吃餐盘不利于消化。

他退后几步，看到了箱子另一端的电子锁，左右摸索，发现了一串密码，便认认真真地对照着，用本来是镰刀现在已经变成筷子似的细小圆棍戳戳弄弄，咔吧一声，锁扣弹开了。

暴乱退后两步，想看看到底是什么奇妙的生物，机灵又好运。

箱子顶端被顶开了一条小缝，先露出来的是一双灵动的大眼睛，睫毛长而弯曲，挂着晶莹的水滴，不停地扇动着，好像再有一点响动就会缩回箱子里，但那棕色的眼瞳里，好奇的迷蒙又大过不安的恐惧。

是像是一只鹿，暴乱想，哎，算了，鹿是填不满他的肚子的，他得看看有没有大象什么的……

在他去对那些更大的箱子下手之前，那只大胆的鹿用覆盖着黑色头发的的脑袋顶起了箱子，露出了小巧挺立的鼻子，和对人类来说有些尖的耳廓，两颗圆圆的小痣像装饰一样镀在他黑色的眉毛上。

“请，请问，”这只巧克力色的鹿在箱子边缘露出一点粉色的上唇，羞怯又不安地问，“您就是我的丈夫吗？”

04  
卡尔顿在被装进箱子里之前，就被告诫过，当箱子被打开，他第一眼看到的人，就是他的丈夫。

按道理，他这样一个受过教育的，已经成年的男人，是不会拥有一个丈夫的，同性婚姻在他们的法律里是必死无疑的犯罪。

但问题在于，他不是完整的男人。

卡尔顿是一个少见的双性婴儿，她的母亲生下他，在流干眼泪之后就决定把他藏起来——所幸他的父亲不止他母亲一个妻子，孩子更是多到起名都觉得费事的地步。

他被交给了已经丧偶的，身为高中教师的外婆家里。那个辛劳了一辈子的女人，教他不要在公共厕所接手，洗浴，好好保护自己的秘密的同时，又教给他，一个穆斯林妻子应该履行的义务，和应该遵守的规矩。

“因为谁也不知道你的命运将会如何，小卡尔顿，”满脸皱纹的外婆咧开嘴，露出她年纪轻轻时，就被她的丈夫敲碎的牙齿，一边抚摸着这个她为之命名的孩子的脑袋，一边说，“我希望你能遇到你漂亮恩爱的妻子，也可以是疼爱你的丈夫，但没有苦难是可以被预料的，”这个遭受了太多的老女人依旧还依稀保留着年轻时的美貌，而这份美丽一直传到了她可怜可爱的小外孙身上，“但你要记住，忍耐可以使我们的灵魂超越苦痛，你会得到主的启示，在某一天的某个时刻，它迟早要到来。”

就和那虚无缥缈的启示一般，厄运也命中注定般到来了。他的父亲和他的外公一样短命，而他的那一点点资产和巨大的债务也被推给了他的子女来继承。

卡尔顿声明他放弃作为德雷克家族儿子的权利，并答应他咄咄逼人的大哥会共摊那些债务——然而依旧不够，他们对他的这种事实上是为了自保的无私起了疑心，怀疑他获得了更多的财富——他们四处探查，最后得到的不是财富，而是一个不耻的秘密。

德雷克的小儿子，他们已经收到大学录取通知书的聪明兄弟，是一个不男不女的畸形。

他烈性的二哥声明要进行一场名誉谋杀，其余的兄弟答应要为他证明无罪，除了那个只比卡尔顿大一个小时的哥哥，他有更好的办法。

和他的姐妹们一样，他将会嫁入一户人家，成为那个男人的妻子，并把那些彩礼送还给生他养他的家庭，但更不堪的是，不会有一个信仰坚定的成年男人会接纳这样一个畸形，他最小的哥哥提议，或许这样一个有碍名誉的家族成员，可以卖给那些卑鄙的异教徒，至于他们是打算把他当做畜生一样使唤，或者是阉割后当做宠物一样把玩，就都与他们无关了。

他的母亲最终也没能救他第二回，没了丈夫，她又即将失去她的儿子，这让她心碎。在卡尔顿被关进箱子的最后一刻，她也没能从那破旧的小床上爬起来看他最后一眼。

05  
暴乱把这个关在珍惜动物盒子里的人提溜了出来。他大概在这个箱子里待了有阵子时间了，箱子里传出有些刺鼻的味道，他向那个黑乎乎的箱子底部看去，装着黄色尿液的宽口瓶，排泄物的封口袋，压缩食物的包装袋，还有一包脏兮兮的看不清楚是什么的器物。

卡尔顿脚尖点地，腿就是一软。他在箱子里跪坐了太长时间，腿早就酸麻难忍。他挣扎着想要站起，膝盖和小腿却不停打颤，像一只刚刚出生的鹿崽那样颤颤巍巍，跌跌撞撞。

暴乱看着这个扒拉着手边任何可以搀扶的东西的人觉得有趣。他穿着白色的几乎透明的袍子，破破烂烂的袍脚却只挡住了肚脐眼往下几厘米的地方，背后更是露出了蜜色的柔韧腰肢；身下穿的是绿色的长裤，却特地留下裆部不予遮挡，连带着大腿内侧的肌肤，也在空气里下意识的收紧。

而最奇妙的大概是那被黄金链条捆缚的下身。因为那个箱子里跑出来的人最终还是跌倒在了地上，那跪坐的姿势能让暴乱看清楚那里的异于常人。

链条先是锁住了那稚嫩根茎的前端，又分别在两颗小球上环绕了两圈；然后路过那浅褐色的花瓣，圆圆的小环套住了花蒂，让它可怜兮兮地被拉扯在外，红肿充血；最后化为了一个精致的球形肛塞，堪堪进入了一半，这条锁链最后被分成两股接到了男人脖子上的颈环，还顺带磨蹭着两颗淡色的乳头，使它们在白色透明的衣物里若隐若现地挺立着。

就算暴乱还未尝试过所谓的交配，也知道这样的装扮意味着什么，再加上——

“对，对不起，”卡尔顿坐在残留着血迹的地板上，陈恳又羞愧，为他的无法行动，和满身异味，他仰头看着他非人的丈夫，眼眶又重新红了起来:“请，请给我一点时间，我马上就清理好自己。”

哇哦，暴乱满意地点头。这年头食材已经知道怎么自己给自己做烹饪准备了？高级！

06  
“我应该怎么称呼您？”卡尔顿坐在高高的座椅上，温热的水流冲刷着他的头发和脊背，他高大的，银色的丈夫则拿着蓬头上下移动。

“暴乱。把头仰起来。”

“好的。”卡尔顿抬头，水一下就冲到了他的脸上，让他呛了好几口水，眼角泛红，委屈又不解地看着暴乱。

暴乱发出了笑声，又惊奇地发现他明明没有吃任何东西，一种奇妙的滋味却从身体的某个部位一直漫上了他的神经系统，又像电流一样快速地蹿过他半流体的身体，酥麻但令人舒适。

“为什么你会以为我是你的丈夫？”暴乱问，“我看起来有那么像人？”

暴乱记得，当那双棕色的眼睛刚刚离开黑暗，窥见光明，看到他，出现的却不是这鹿本来的买家临死前瞳孔里出现的惊恐和嫌恶。

“他们告诉我，我以前的人生已经结束了，当我的丈夫打开箱子，我的生命就由他带来新生，他会掌握我重获的生命。”卡尔顿配合地张开腿，任水流冲刷他奇妙的私处，他脸红地想，在刚刚被塞进箱子里，他还被喂了药物——那让他浑身燥热，那里明明还是处女之地，却不断地在流出透明的液体，但他完全无法自行疏解——没人会教一个处女这种事情，而他在箱子里实在待了太久，以至于药效过去，那些花液只在大腿上留下了黏腻的痕迹。

“哪怕你的丈夫是像我这样一个怪物？我是不是没告诉你其实我本来准备吃了你？”

卡尔顿沉默了一会儿，带着水珠的睫毛垂了下来，“……如果您真的要吃了我，”这个不幸的可怜人尽力提高了嘴角，皱着眉抬头以笑容去面对他的丈夫“那我至少履行了一个妻子为您准备食物的义务。”

暴乱愣愣地看着那双悲伤但虔诚的眼睛，突然想起，除了要要求公司提高伙食，他还有一个婚假空着没休。

07  
“唔——唔唔——”

“不要捂住嘴巴，卡尔顿，我想听你叫出来。”

“好……啊！好……”卡尔顿面色通红地把手放下，任自己的尖叫和娇哼充斥着这漂亮的婚房。

暴乱不爱照相，他们找了画家为他们刻画结婚照片，现在那巨幅的新古典主义画风的画正贴在他们的床头上。穿着红色婚纱的新娘被他银色的丈夫单手抱在怀里，看起来乖巧又幸福。

这是他被他的丈夫带回新家的第二个月，他的丈夫，暴乱，教给了他很多，给了他很多礼物，比如书籍，还有精致又美味的食物，他们坐在那红木的餐桌上分别享受各自的晚餐。

他知道他的丈夫的主食是人类，但那有什么关系呢？暴乱是他的丈夫，和暴乱爱吃什么一点关系也没有，除了他本应该按照暴乱的爱好为他准备一日三餐。

想到这点让他羞愧，因为他的厨艺并不足够提供这些。而每次坐在他高大柔软的丈夫身上，他却完全沉浸于那些食物，忘记了自己作为妻子的职责。

直到——

身下一阵巨大的吸力让卡尔顿再次尖叫了起来，他瞪大了眼睛，像受惊的鹿在睡梦中惊醒，挺起腰，柔韧的腰肢与床形成了弧形的空间，复又跌回柔软的床里。

暴乱舔了舔牙上那些透明的液体，坏心眼地假装严厉：“你不用心，卡尔顿，我的小妻子，说好要好好为我准备食物的呢？”

卡尔顿带着满面地潮红难堪地摇摇头，眼睛看着他正在进食的丈夫，而他靠着被子的，双手抱住自己大腿的姿势，也很方便他看到了自己泥泞一片的下体。他自己的花液和肠液混合着他丈夫的唾液把那些稀疏的黑色的毛发黏成一捋一捋，顺服地贴在那里，甚至连男性特征也没有被放过，直直地挺立着，在空气里颤抖，吐露水珠。

“唔……对不起……”

是了，除了人类，他的丈夫暴乱尤其喜欢吃他的体液。

起因是一场洗浴。刚刚向公司申请了住处与工资的暴乱快乐地将他的小新娘放进了漂亮的房子里，却不知道添置日常用品，洗完澡的卡尔顿没有毛巾，只好湿漉漉地在房间里留下一串深色的修长脚印。

在小新娘打了两三个喷嚏后，暴乱才后知后觉地记起，人类这样脆弱的生物会因为一点点温度的变化染上疾病，甚至死亡。

他半是不耐烦半是得意地裹住了他的新娘，伸出舌头舔掉了那些水珠——却发现了一种顶级的美味。

然后是汗液，然后是口水，再然后是那些身体内部为生理欢愉迸发出的液体，无论是精液，还是潮吹液，全都被他吸食了个干净。

精液不可以让卡尔顿生产太多，暴乱分出触手捆缚住那处。但花蜜却可以快快催生一些，暴乱伸出舌头，探进了温热的甬道，戳破了那处薄膜，舔干净血丝，又继续前进，深入花腔——

他的小新娘于是又哭了起来，暴乱便舔掉他那些晶莹的眼泪。

美味。

08  
“卧槽，你们共生体都是种马吗？”埃迪拿出病床上躺着的人嘴里的温度计，第三次骂骂咧咧地瞪着一脸有气不敢发的暴乱，“这世界上怎么没有给共生体结扎的手术？！”

“不，埃迪，我们没有你们人类意义上的生殖器。”一边捧着毛巾的毒液小心翼翼地插嘴。

“那他妈就在他的舌头上打个结从马桶里冲出去！”

“没有，卡尔顿主要也是因为为暴乱担心才——”

“你们共生体这么互相友爱的吗？！”

埃迪气呼呼地讲，又担心地看了一眼船上脸色苍白的人类，看起来不过二十岁，一定经历了许多。

暴乱比他更生气，但另一种苦涩的滋味阻止了他大闹特闹一气。

他想起了尝试为他烹饪人类脾胃的卡尔顿，脸上还沾着血，偷偷摸摸地把煮坏的锅子往身后藏，又想起了卡尔顿坐在床边，为他朗读他自己童年时期最喜欢的童话，声音柔软又好听。

最后浮上舌尖的，是在他被怀疑猎食普通公民时，挡在他面前，难得一改乖巧与顺服的模样，恶狠狠的对检查组咆哮的卡尔顿，声音都沙哑了，瘦弱的肩膀却一点都没有放下。

但看着此刻躺在床上的，他的食材，他的新娘，这些本来好吃的记忆此刻却变了味道。

暴乱琢磨着，他的新娘是怎么样奇妙的巧克力啊。

09  
“卡尔顿，我记得你原本已经被大学录取了是不是？”

卡尔顿愣了愣，下意识回答，“是啊。”

“你还想去上学吗？”暴乱帮忙收拾着书架上成堆的生物相关的大部头，这些书，甚至书架，都是他送给他的小妻子的礼物。

卡尔顿惊讶地看着他，半晌，又摇了摇头，低头继续看书，“不行，我不去，我去上学了就没人服侍你了。”

暴乱听到后恨不得把他的小妻子吃进肚子里。

“没事，你愿意去就去吧，我有法子。”

10  
“卡尔顿，我想——”

“不，暴乱，你不想，”他穿着白大褂，带着金丝边眼镜的妻子从实验报告中抬起头来，认真而决绝地说，“实验证明，我的体液不能保持你的身体所需，有这个时间，你不如吃两个罪犯。”

卡尔顿并没有在大学校园里待很长时间，实际上，从去年生物学博士学位毕业后，卡尔顿迅速依靠他的个人魅力和出色的专业知识，还有他的丈夫贪污的一整个地下研究所的财富和场所，成立了自己的基金会。

卡尔顿甚至和暴乱供职的那个组织搭上了联系，私底下偷运那些劣迹斑斑的死刑犯来做人体实验。而暴乱爱死了他的妻子把死刑犯偷偷带回家给他做零食，还告诉他的员工“这都是为了科学”时认真笃定，极具煽动力的模样。

不过那些员工对他妻子的觊觎也让他觉得烦躁，有的时候，甚至自己变成贞操带覆在妻子的私处，然而还是忍不住附体他的妻子，变成可怖的模样警告这些可怜的研究员。

至此，所有的德雷克实验室员工都知道了，他们年轻漂亮的娇花boss，有一个丑到爆，凶巴巴，占有欲爆棚的共生体丈夫。

而他们不知道的是，这个看似可怖的老板丈夫，却是个老老实实的妻管严。

“不……我是想说，毒液这个月要生产了，”暴乱失望却故作无所谓地说，“还送礼吗？”

卡尔顿拿笔抵在唇边，“你觉得我们抢一个幼生体实验的可行性有多大？”

“……他打不过我。”

卡尔顿思虑了一会儿，摆摆手，“算了，送个无菌罐过去吧，”他拿起笔准备在有疑点的地方打圈，但又放下了。

“我们自己生吧，暴乱？”

暴乱面露难色，虽然对他们来说生产不过是分裂属于自己的一小部分，但他可一点也不想自己给自己制造情敌，光看卡尔顿现在对毒液崽子的关注程度，他也可以想象到到时候他会怎么被无视到变形。

卡尔顿看看丈夫的样子，了然地露出笑容，手撑着桌子站起来，走到丈夫身边，撒娇似地保住了他，用暴乱最受不了的眼神恳求他，“生一个嘛，生一个好不好？”

暴乱摇头，这是原则问题。

“……”卡尔顿丧气地垂下眼眸，在暴乱差点点头的前一秒，又抬起头来，眼睛闪闪发光：“那我来生好不好？你知道我的子宫是发育完全的，你们可以为其他物种授精不是吗？”

暴乱觉得他名为狂喜的滋味快要在身体里爆炸了。

11  
但他半晌又冷静下来：“我怕我申请不了陪产假……”

他的小妻子要给他生孩子！这可不是什么自行分裂的产物，是一个真正的崽子！他不管如何一定要陪卡尔顿共同迎接那个新生命！

但问题也在于，授精出生的孩子，怀孕期是随母体生物周期的，近年来组织对他的诸多要求已经很不耐烦了，他不知道能不能申请到差不多为时一年的陪产假。

而卡尔顿却一点也不担心这一点。

“我的研究室已经走向正轨了，”生命基金会的ceo坦然说道，“你申请不到就辞职吧，我养你，你帮我吃掉失败的实验体就好了。”

12  
暴乱同志：

你好，根据你的陪产假申请，组织经过商讨后，回复如下：

单位已经批准了你的婚假，蜜月假，还为你解决了住宿和伴侣问题，对你私用公款和把公家罪犯夹带回家的行为睁一只眼闭一只眼，现在你居然以跳槽为威胁讨要为时一年的陪产假期，你自己觉得这合适吗？求求你做个人吧！暴乱同志！！！

至始至终活在背景里的组织 

end


End file.
